


What Happens When Two Participants of a Love Triangle are Crazy.

by Kat13Riddle



Series: Undertale, or Undertale AUs, oneshots that I have written. [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Death, F/M, Help, Poor Sans, and his bro kinda just like, he loves reader, pls, sans wants to kill papy, she love his bro, she no love him, sorrynotsorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9558944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat13Riddle/pseuds/Kat13Riddle
Summary: lol





	

 “HI (Y/N)!” Sans yelled, wrapping his arms around the short human. (Y/N) smiled at his enthusiasm, then looked over at Papyrus, who was watching the two interact. He knew that his bro had a crush on this human, but (Y/N) didn’t return his feelings.

 

 “Hi Papy... “ (Y/N) said shyly, she liked Papyrus- no, she  _ loved _ Papyrus. He always made her feel so special, his little nicknames and all of his jokes that he said to her. Yeah… he told everyone jokes (much to Sans’ dismay) and he also called most people some sort of nickname… but that didn’t stop (Y/N)’s heart from racing every time he did so. Sans glared slightly at his brother, neither of the other two noticing, and slowly slips his arms off of (Y/N). He couldn’t believe this, his own brother?

 

 Why’d she love  _ him _ . Letting out a near silent growl, Sans left. Papyrus watched his brother leave, worried for him. He wasn’t blind to (Y/N)’s affection for him, he knew she liked him. But he just wasn’t interested in having a relationship at the moment, and he wanted her to return his brother’s love instead.

 

 “Hey Papy-” (Y/N) started, a grin crossing her face, she latched onto his arm, preventing him from going after Sans. “Want to hang out today? I heard that Muffet made a new kind of doughnut!”

 

 “uh… sorry (Y/N), i can’t… i’m busy today.” Papyrus stated, trying to get away from her so he could make sure his brother was alright.

 

 “Okay! I’ll come with you and help out with your errands then!” 

 

 Papyrus stopped trying to get away, fine. He could check on Sans later. For now he had to get her to stop being interested in him. “(Y/N), i know that you like me and all, but i don’t like you like that.”

 

 She frowned, cocking her head to the side slightly, “What do you mean Papy?” she asks, her voice soft.

 

 “i mean that you have to stop this silly crush you have on my, sans likes you. you need to make him happy. you want me happy don’t you? making him happy will make me happy.” Papyrus says, trying to give her a reason to give his brother a chance.

 

 (Y/N)’s expression became unreadable. Her face reminded him of the first reset. That had been a genocide timeline, and she had been completely blank. Nothing seemed to happen in her mind, she just killed. “Papyrus. You're wrong. I don’t really care about your happiness. I just want you. But if you want me to go with Sans… I guess I can solve that problem.”

 

 The girl spun around, releasing Papyrus’ arm and following Sans’ snow tracks. Papyrus growled, this didn’t feel right. Teleporting home, he cocked his head slightly, listening for Sans. By how far they were, he would have made it home by now- yet the house was silent. Except… except for that odd scratching noise. 

 

 Body tense, Papyrus started walking quietly towards the kitchen, the sound seeming to originate from there. What he saw made him freeze.

 

 Sans was standing before the counter, washing his hands. The sink looked stained grey due to all the dust going down the drain. 

 

 Hearing Papyrus’ rough intake of breath, he spun around slowly, a wide grin covering his face. “HI PAPYRUS! I WAS WAITING FOR YOU TO COME HOME!” 

 

 His eye suddenly flashing blue, bones sped towards Papyrus, the intent clear. For some reason, Sans wanted his own brother dead. Doing what he did best, Papyrus dodged. 

 

 Sans was completely intending to kill the older skeleton, his bones showed that, they either went for his torso, where they both knew his soul was, or his neck, a possible decapitation point.

 

 Suddenly, the front door burst open, and there stood (Y/N), her (hazel) eyes blazing, she lurched forward. Neither noticed the knife until the last second- actually a second before. Sans had seen the silver glint right before it made contact with the hard bone of his skull. He leaned back, narrowly dodging her attack. At this, Papyrus also joined the fight, shooting bones at (Y/N). 

 

 The three of them continued this pattern, Sans attacking Papyrus, Papyrus dodging, (Y/N) attacking Sans, Sans dodging, and Papyrus attacking (Y/N), only for her to dodge as well. This cycle continued for a short while, Papyrus eventually starting to slow- his laziness keeping his less fit than the other two.

 

 His shots were slower, and so were his dodges. One of Sans’ bones shot towards him, and knowing he wouldn’t have time to dodge, he shot one of his own to intercept it. And it would have, if (Y/N) hadn’t jump to block Sans’ bone, while in the process also getting impaled by Papyrus’. The two skeletons froze, watching (Y/N) drop to her knees.

 

 She coughed, blood seeping out of her mouth and down her shirt. Sans look horrified, he took a few steps towards her, his hands out infront of him like a man who had seen water for the first time. Papyrus too was worried, he may not have felt love for her, but he did love his brother, who had loved her. 

 

 Jumping forward, he caught (Y/N) as her body started to fall backwards, holding her in his arms. “Pa- papy…” she coughed out, one hand reaching up towards him, cradling his cheek bone. Sans dropped down on her other side, hands hovering over her with nothing to do. He wanted to fix her, but he couldn’t. 

 

 She looked over at him, and he whispered her name. A look of distaste crossed her expression, then it faded, realization coming forth instead. Tears began to stream down her face, mixing with her blood. The bones impaling her vanished, both skeleton’s wanting to help her. Papyrus was shaking, Sans was in shock. And (Y/N)? She was almost gone. 

 

 Her mouth pulled into a grin, and she coughed once more, “I- I’m sor-ry… I… I-” She stopped, her whole body shuddering as more blood came through her lungs, “I… I love-” a coughing fit started up once more, her words stopping there. 

 

 The smaller of the skeletons also cried, blue tears falling down his face. She tried talking again, but nothing legible was heard, the blood was drowning her now, having not been able to get her to cough it up any more. Horror crossing Sans’ face, he scooped her out of his brother’s arms. He pressed her tight to his chest, not seeming to realize that doing so was doing the opposite of what he wanted.

 

 With that, the world went black. A reset, Papyrus thought, his brother and (Y/N) having disappeared from his vision. He was floating in the void, silence practically suffocating him.  At least that was over, it was all over. He’d have to kill her a few times, just to get that off his chest. But who cares. No one knew anyway. Obviously she didn’t, she fell in love with him after all.

  
 Stupid human.


End file.
